This invention relates to producing a flexible recording disc and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for assembling an adhesive "A-ring" between the flexible recording disc and the circular metal hub attached at the center thereof.
Referring to FIG. 1 herein, there is shown an exploded view of a conventional flexible recording disc cassette indicated generally by reference numeral 10. The cassette 10 includes a flexible recording disc 12 consisting of a thin, polymeric film base with a magnetic layer formed thereon. The flexible recording disc 12 includes a circular metal hub 14 having a flange 20. The flange 20 is fastened to a circular aperture 18 formed centrally in the flexible magnetic disc 12 by means of a ring-like, double-sided adhesive member 16, known as an "A-ring". In addition, a generally square-shaped, motor shaft insertion aperture 22 and a rectangular, positioning pin insertion aperture 24 are formed in a central portion of the hub 14.
Further, the flexible magnetic disc 12, having the hub 14 adhered thereto, is contained in a cassette comprising a cover 26, a base 28, and fabric liners 30 and 32. Finally, a flexible wiper spring 34 made of synthetic resin is interposed between the base 28 and the fabric liner 32 for pressing the liner 32 firmly against the magnetic surface of the magnetic disc 12.
Conventionally, the assembly of and the method used to assemble the flexible recording disc 12 shown in FIG. 1 include the following. At a first assembly station the adhesive A-ring 16 is manually removed from a backing and is applied to the flange 20 of the hub 14 located on a conventional hub placement tool (not shown). Then, the hub placement tool is moved to a second, remote assembly station where the hub is inserted into the flexible recording disc 12 so that the flange 20 adheres to the circular aperture 18.
Of course, such a manual apparatus and method is time consuming, is susceptible to human error and has a high rejection rate. Accordingly, the prior art discussed above still does not teach an apparatus and method for assembling a flexible recording disc which are capable of the most cost and time efficient automated assembly.